Officer's Account
by MLPhoenix
Summary: MY FIRST ONE PIECE FIC! A former navy officer has the chance to atone for previous mistakes when he teams up with the strawhat crew.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

OFFICER'S ACCOUNT

AN: Hey! ML here, with my first ever One Piece fic! Of course, all you readers must know, I DO use the dub names for characters (Ex.: Zoro to Zolo), and attacks (Ex. Gum Gum Pistol to Gum Gum Blast), so I know I could get flamed, but bring it on! Enough with the ranting, it's time to get to the story! But first, I DO NOT own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does, 4Kids TV just airs it. I DO own Enrique, as he is my original character. ROLL IT!

Prologue: Beginnings

(Lopez home – Enrique's POV)

I couldn't believe it. One minute, I was a naval officer with a bright future; next, I was out of a job! Of course, I saw it coming, because I was a tad bit of a loose cannon, and my commanding officers knew that. Then there was my temper. I knew that I could get hot-headed, but I usually did a good job of handling it, but not in this case. I allowed myself to think about what happened.

(FLASHBACK - A few hours ago)

My captain called me into his office for no good reason. It was then he started to ask me that question. "What do you know about the pirate crew called the Straw Hats?"

I answered, "Sir! The strawhats are basically novices. They had gained a crew member, Sanji, who had recently quit his job as assistant chef to Zef, formerly known as Red Shoes the Pirate."

The captain replied, "Sounds like you know a lot. So other than Sanji, who else do we have to worry about?"

I answered again, "Sir! They are lead by Monkey D. Luffy. He ingested the Cursed Gum-Gum fruit, which allows him to stretch, but takes away his ability to swim. Then there's Roronoa Zolo, who Captain Morgan was going to execute, but said captain rescued him. He uses three swords to fight. Then there's Nami. She's the only female on the crew, to my knowledge. She's the navigator, and the only reason why she's there is a personal vendetta against one of the most feared pirates, Arlong. Then there's Usopp. He's the resident sharpshooter. Not the best fighter on the team, though."

The captain then said, "Well. You must know a lot about these guys."

"Well, I've heard from some officers." I replied back.

"How would you like to be an insider?" he asked.

"Forget it. I would never lie to anybody." I answered. Little did I know that was the one answer I would live to regret for the rest of my life.

"You never say no to an assignment. That's the code. 'Do what you're told'." The captain said angrily.

"Well, guess what, I'm not a spy you could send on a mission anytime you call." I replied angrily.

"Well, you're not a navy officer from this point on!" The captain said. He then continued, "Consider this your dishonourable discharge!"

"FINE!" I screamed, and I left the office, packed in the barracks, and walked away.

(END FLASHBACK)

As I thought about it, I kept thinking the same thing about honesty. But then, I heard the alarm bell. I knew that instantly, that pirates had come, but little did I know that this would be the beginning of one hell of an adventure for me!

(END CHAPTER)

R&R! But flames can, and WILL be used for barbecuing meats, veggies and poor authors who attempt to do so!


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

OFFICER'S ACCOUNT

AN: Hey! I'm back. Anyway, last chapter, we had some insight on why Enrique was booted out of the navy. He had dared to defy his commanding officers, and is now out of a job! Anyway, same disclaimer applies. ROLL IT!

Chapter One – Meeting

(AN: This is now the narrator's POV)

As Luffy sat on the wooden head that was the head post of the SS Merry Go, he kept thinking about the battle in Coco Village. (AN: This IS a spoiler, to all who haven't even seen the anime) It had been weeks since Nami decided to go with them again. Of course, Sanji couldn't be any happier to see Nami again. As for Zolo and Usopp, both of them were doing god-only-knows-what.

Nami saw the town, and said, "Land-ho!"

Luffy just said, "All right! Weigh anchor as we dock!"

As they docked, a navy officer saw them, and said, "Pirates!"

The town was then evacuated, and Enrique knew it. He then got up, walked out, and saw a few navy officers who were making sure that the town was being evacuated. He then asked, "What's going on?"

"Pirates have just reached the shoreline. We have to evacuate the town." The officer replied. Enrique got the look in his eye, and ran to the docks. "Wait! This is an evacuation order! Damn it!" the officer cried as Enrique started to run towards the docks.

He then reached the docks, and saw the familiar straw hat pirate flag on the ship. 'Those must be the straw hats that I've heard about.' He then went over, and Luffy saw him.

"Hi!" Luffy said.

"Uh, hello." Enrique replied. He then thought, "Are those guys going to take me out or something?"

It was then that Zolo saw the navy hat I had carried. "Luffy! Look out! It's a navy officer!"

Luffy then saw it, and primed his attack. "Gum-Gum Blast!" He yelled. Enrique saw it coming and blocked the attack with a quick block.

Then Sanji said, "My turn." He then ran in, and tried to get in a kick. Again, Enrique blocked it. "Why can't I get past him?" Sanji asked.

"Well, I've heard about you guys, but you don't have to worry. I'm no longer part of the navy." Enrique said. He then turned his navy cap backwards like a baseball cap, and said, "My name's Enrique."

"Well, Enrique, I'm sure you known all about us." Zolo said.

"Tell me about it. I've had some encounters with you guys when I was with the navy." Enrique replied. Then he led Luffy and the others to town, and they walked into a restaurant that Enrique knew.

"So, this is the crew you assembled, Luffy? Looks pretty small." Enrique said.

Luffy just laughed, and said, "Well, it may be small in numbers, but they're pretty loyal."

Nami just had to put in her two cents. "Yeah, even though he doesn't have a lick of common sense." She said.

Luffy heard that and said, "I have plenty of common sense!" the two began to argue, and Zolo just laughed.

Zolo then added in to the conversation. "So, you into martial arts or something, because I've never seen such great blocks." He asked

"Yeah. I do kung fu. Wing chun style." Enrique answered.

Usopp then said, "I met a guy once who did wushu. He couldn't avoid my shots, though!"

"You'll have to excuse Usopp. He's a pretty big liar." Zolo said.

"I'll remember that." Enrique replied. Then everybody went to their separate ways. However, as Enrique walked home, one man was watching him.

'So, from an ex-navy officer to a pirate ally. I'll make sure he never lets that down.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Luffy looked over at the ocean on his perch of the ship, thinking. Nami saw him, and said, "I never knew you could think."

"Well, I do!" Luffy replied.

Nami just laughed, and then got serious. "You thinking of adding him?"

"Yeah! It might help if he played an instrument or two!" He said.

"You're always looking for a musician when you're supposed to be looking for the more important spots, like a doctor!" Nami screamed, loud enough for Zolo to come up, and said, "Keep it down! Some people, namely me,are trying to sleep here!" The three original members had a good laugh at that, then went to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Lopez home, Enrique was also asleep, but his dreams were less than sweet that night. They were of the same thing; the night in which he had to execute his best friend. Needless to say, he hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night.

END CHAPTER

R&R, but beware, as flames will be used for barbecuing poor authors who attempt to do so!


	3. Chapter Two: Resurrected or Just Plain L...

OFFICER'S ACCOUNT

AN: Ah yes, another chapter. I've been gone for awhile, so I'm back. Anyway, Last time, Enrique meets the straw hat crew and then they spend a few minutes together for lunch. Now this is where things could get interesting. Just for the record, I don't own One Piece, but I do own Sean, Enrique and Mariko. LET'S GO!

Chapter Two: Resurrected or Just Plain Lucky?

As soon as morning hit, Enrique started to walk along the beach, and his mind was still pretty heavy. Ever since he executed his best friend, Sean, years ago, the memories of that execution, haunted him from the time he was executed, to the time he was dishonourably discharged from the navy. He had tried to appeal on his behalf, but all his appeals were met with blind ears. He then sat near the waves, and then let his mind wander.

(FLASHBACK – ENRIQUE'S POV)

Sean was tied on the post, and then had the charges read: aiding and abetting pirates, and killing navy officers. The commanding officer said, "Let this be a lesson to every citizen in town, that if you associate with pirates, or kill navy officers, this is the price you must pay!"

As I raised my gun, I mouthed out the word, "Sorry."

He saw the commanding officer put his thumb down, and then felt the bullets pierce his body, including mine. As he closed his eyes in death, I thought to myself, 'What have I done?' I felt tears come down my eyes, and I dropped my gun and ran.

(END FLASHBACK – NARRATOR'S POV)

Enrique then got up, and began to walk away from the beach. He then saw a fleeting glimpse of someone with Brown hair. No. It couldn't have been. Could it?

Meanwhile, back at the SS Merry Go, Luffy stretched out his arms, and said, "Ah! What A beautiful morning!"

Nami just replied, "Yeah. To you it is." As the captain and navigator argued, they both heard a call from the galley from Sanji. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Time for some meat!" Luffy said, and ran down to the galley to get his food. Of course, Nami got the best and tastiest helping from Sanji.

"Thank you!" Nami said. As for Zolo and Usopp, Zolo was training while Usopp said to no one in particular, "Who dares mess with the captain of the SS Merry Go?" Of course, Luffy would always let that one slide. However, Luffy saw someone and said, "Who are you?"

The mysterious man said, "If you see Enrique again, tell him I sent this." He put a piece of paper into his hands and said, "Good day."

Nami and Zolo saw this, and thought, 'Who was that?'

Elsewhere in town, Enrique just had his breakfast and said, "Thanks, Mariko." Then he went down to the docks, where Luffy was going to be based. He said, "Enrique!"

"Hey!" Enrique said. "Where's the rest of your crew?"

Luffy answered, "They went into town." It was then that Luffy's happy go lucky expression disappeared. He then turned serious and said, "Someone wanted me to give this to you." He then gave Enrique a rolled up sheet of paper.

Enrique then unrolled it, and saw very familiar writing. It was that of his believed-to-be-dead best friend, Sean Martin. The letter said:

Ricky…

You thought you had your navy buddies execute me and betray me like that? I thought you were my best

friend! Well, guess what, I found someone else who would never betray me! It's your own ex-commanding

officer! I'll make sure you pay for abetting those pirates!

Your ex-best friend,

Sean

Enrique just angrily crumpled up the letter, and threw it away. If there was one thing other than having his honour taken away that he didn't like, it was being lied to, especially by the navy! He knew that the navy would be corrupt, but he never knew they would go this far. He said to Luffy, "They're going to pay for this."

"What about your best friend?" Luffy asked.

"He just turned into my worst enemy." Enrique answered, as the two went into town.

END CHAPTER

Well, another chapter over. R&R, but anyone who attempts to flame me for use of dub names, will be barbecued along with the sirloin steaks!


	4. Chapter Three: Just What the Heck is Goi...

OFFICER'S ACCOUNT

AN: All righty, new chapter here. Here's what happened last time. We all thought Enrique's best friend was executed, but what exactly is going on here? He's alive and well, and Enrique's wondering what the hell is going on here, just like all y'all! Anyway, I don't own One Piece, but I do own Sean, Enrique and Mariko. Let's ROLL IT!

Chapter Three: Just what the heck is going on?

As Enrique and Luffy went back to his place, he immediately went in, got to the bedroom, and took out the butterfly knives he normally used for Wing Chun, and a disguise kit. It was after the lessons that Enrique began joining the navy, with Sean nonetheless, and as for the disguise kit, he used it when he became a navy spy. But it was no time for reminiscing. It was time to fight. He met Luffy who was still waiting.

It was then that when Luffy and Enrique went into the town square that Luffy started asking him, "What's going on?"

"I don't know! Somehow, the navy must have resurrected my former best friend, and brainwashed him. Even I don't know their motives for doing that!" He answered with an exasperated look on his face.

Luffy just said, "Look, we'll be behind you." They met the others at Mariko's, and it was then they had to plan.

"Well, here we go again, guys. I hope you're ready!" Luffy said.

"Don't worry. We'll be right behind you." Zolo said, as he took off the black bandana he usually wore from his arm, to the top of his head, thereby readying for battle. Nami took out her staff and then put it together. As for Usopp, as he was readying his slingshot, he was asking Luffy, "Is there any other way? This is Enrique's fight after all." Sanji just threw away his lollipop, and said, "Bring it on." (AN: Yes, I am using the dreaded 4Kids lollipop for Sanji.)

Zolo said, "He's right, captain. It is Enrique's fight."

"Well, we're helping him anyway! Let's go." Luffy said, and the guys went to the square, and waited.

Meanwhile, at the navy barracks, Enrique's former commanding officer (AN: I haven't given him a name yet, so sue me!) was smiling, and said, "Our plan is going perfectly."

Sean asked, "Well, what about Enrique?"

"If he finds out, you'll take him to Davy Jones' locker!" the commanding officer said. He then turned to Sean and said, "Go." Sean left, and the officer was left with two other navy officers who looked more like wrestlers, and one other normal officer, who were being held in their clutches.

"My experiment is working perfectly." The officer said, with an evil-sounding laugh. "Little does my protégé know that I'm actually perfecting this part of the navy, so that I can rid this world of pirates, and inferiors, and making this world into a perfect utopia!" He squirted a needle, and inserted it into the unlucky officer, and as a result, his muscles grew, his shirt ripped, and his eyes turned red. His sighs also turned to roars.

"Perfect." The officer replied.

Meanwhile, Enrique was readying up some hair dye, and contacts. He then put it on, dying his hair from blonde to red, and then putting in green eye contacts. Then he put a thumb up to Luffy and the crew, who then saw some souped-up navy officers coming their way.

"All right! Let's do it!" Luffy said, and started going after each officer. "Gum-gum RAPID FIRE!" Luffy screamed as his fists let loose with a barrage of punches, which knocked out officer after officer.

Zolo was busy with a few too, and tried to deflect each bullet that the officers were firing at him. To him, it was time to bring in the big guns. "THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!" Zolo screamed as he let loose with one of his signature attacks, which deflected the bullets.

As for Usopp, he picked off officer after officer with great shot after great shot, however, he was then put in a head lock by another officer, but Nami was right there to knock him off.

"Thanks Nami, but I could've handled him." Usopp said.

"Don't mention it." Nami replied, as another muscled-up officer came up, but Sanji saw it, ran in, and gave him one powerful kick. Nami just blew him a kiss, which Sanji just smiled at.

As for Enrique, he searched around, looking for why all those navy officers he had seen had more muscle than usual. Even the red eyes he saw were freaking him out a bit. He then turned a corner, and heard screams of an officer who was being injected with the super serum. He kicked the door down, and started to engage with some of the doctors. He saw the transformation, and he decided to fight. The muscled officer tried to fight, but his speed was slow, leaving Enrique with a few easy knocks with the butt-end of his knives. After he had knocked out the officer, he saw it. Now he knew what was going on.

'That's it!' he thought. 'The doctors were always finding ways to make the navy unstoppable! Now they found it. I gotta tell Luffy quickly!'

However, Luffy and the crew had almost won, until they had been subdued. It was then that Enrique came around the corner, and saw it. He also saw Sean come up in his sights. He primed up to fight, and so did Sean.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. My former best friend." Sean said.

"Save it, pal. I tried to get a stay for your execution." Enrique replied. "Just what did they do to you?"

"They resurrected me with this serum. Gave me a lot more power." Sean answered.

"Well, to me, it's just another anabolic steroid." Enrique said.

"It's a lifesaver. Come back to the navy, and you'll be as powerful as you can get!" Sean said.

"Forget it." Enrique replied, and Sean laughed.

"Would you be willing to risk the lives of your new friends?" Sean asked, as he revealed Zolo, Nami, Usopp and Sanji tied up. "Where's the leader?"

"Right here." Luffy said. The commanding officer was shocked, and said, "Get him!"

The officers tried to get him, but Luffy was too much. With one gum-gum rapid fire attack, it was easy. But more officers came.

"I'll get the officers. You go after Sean." Luffy commanded.

"Got it." Enrique replied. He then walked to Sean and said, "Are you ready?"

"You bet." Sean replied, and tried to punch, but Enrique blocked it, and the two former friends started to stare each other down.

END CHAPTER

Finally! I end this chapter! R&R, but let me warn you: Flames from dub-haters WILL be used to barbecue them, as well as the sirloin steaks and veggies!


	5. Chapter Four: Confrontation! Best Frien...

OFFICER'S ACCOUNT

AN: I'm back with another chapter. Anyway, here's what happened last: while investigating the navy HQ, Enrique found out that his ex-commanding officer had been experimenting with a serum that stimulates muscle growth and strength growth, causing the navy to have super officers, and not to mention that Luffy's crew has also been captured, minus Luffy, who somehow broke free. Also, Sean, Enrique's former best friend, is back, and he's got a score to settle with him! There. I don't own "One Piece", since that's owned by Eiichiro Oda, Shueisha, and some other rich Japanese or American folk (4Kids Entertainment). There. ROLL IT!

Chapter Four: Confrontation! Best Friends to Worse Enemies!

"All it takes is one punch, Ricky. Come on. Take your best shot!" Sean said, as he tried to provoke Enrique. After all, he knew all of his former best friend's idiosyncrasies. But Enrique still stared him down. But then he opened his mouth and said, "You know what? That Mariko girl you know, she's got the finest piece of ass of any girl we knew." That was all it took to get Enrique to lose his temper, and he threw a punch. Sean blocked it, and the fight was on.

Meanwhile, Luffy tried to go through each army officer with his best attacks, but with each attack, it seemed that the officers were stronger, more determined. "All right, you asked for it! Gum Gum RAPID FIRE!" But that didn't work. So Luffy tried again, with another attack. "All right, eat this! Gum Gum AXE!" The axe attack went through, and knocked out the soldiers.

Enrique still had some trouble, and started to throw his knives at Sean. Unfortunately, he caught them, and threw them back. Enrique tried to dodge, but one of the knives hit his shoulder, and he felt the pain. But he instantly got up, and kept fighting. Even Zolo, who was tied up and watching, was impressed. Then Enrique took the knife that was in his shoulder, and threw it with amazing accuracy, cutting each crew member's ropes, setting them free. Luffy gave Enrique the thumbs up, and said, "All right, we'll take care of your ex-commanding officer. You take care of your best friend."

"Ok." Enrique replied, and then got back to the fight at hand as Luffy and the gang left. He blocked strike after strike that Sean did, and came up with some strikes of his own.

"This is a waste of my time." Sean said.

"Well, you'll find I'm full of surprises!" Enrique said as he came up with a powerful kick that sent Sean flying. He then touched his cheek, and felt the imprint that Enrique's shoe had left from the kick.

"You know what, friend? You're beginning to be an annoyance!" Sean said.

"Well, I can be quite annoying, or REALLY annoying!" Enrique replied, and began to run. He kept punching and kicking over and over, while blocking some of Sean's strikes. Sean just couldn't keep up, and Enrique saw it. He grabbed his knives, which were stuck on the wall behind him, and started slashing at Sean again and again. With all those knife strikes, Sean just couldn't keep up, and Enrique just sliced his hands off, and pointed the knives at his throat.

"You know what? I never really wanted to do this. But now, I don't feel any regret." Enrique said, and then slit his throat, killing him. He then left to find Luffy.

Luffy, Zolo and Sanji were fighting Jean, Enrique's commanding officer (AN: I couldn't find an interesting name for him), Usopp and Nami were fighting the guards. It was then that Enrique showed up, his knife bloodied, and Jean saw it.

"You killed him?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I intend to do the same thing to you." Enrique answered.

"Well then, drop the knives, or I'll kill your friends." He then revealed an arsenal underneath his uniform that would make even Don Krieg green with envy; Guns, knives, swords, the whole nine yards. Enrique dropped his knives, and then looked at Jean with an expression that said, "Bring it."

Jean then jumped over his desk, and started to stare his former protégé down.

END CHAPTER

AN: Well, it's on, final battle… R&R, but flame, and you'll be barbecued, Bobby Flay style!


	6. Chapter Five: Final Confrontation! I’ll ...

OFFICER'S ACCOUNT

AN: So, I'm back again, and here's what happened: As soon as Sean let loose with a comment about Mariko, Enrique was enraged to throw a punch, and the two former friends went at it like cats and dogs! Now that Sean's dead, Enrique now has to deal with his former commanding officer, Jean! I don't own OP, but I do own Enrique, Jean, Sean, and Mariko. ROLL IT!

Chapter Five: Final Confrontation! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!

Jean looked down at his former number one spy, and said, "Well… this is what you're doing now? Teaming with pirates? I thought you were better than that!"

"Sometimes, you gotta keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Enrique replied.

"Well… I have friends of my own! Maybe they'll keep your new friends busy!" Jean said as a few navy officers came in to join the party. Of course, Zolo asked, "More? Let's do this."

Usopp, however, was less than thrilled, and said, "More? Give me a break!" It was then that a pumped-up officer tried to hit him, but Nami just swatted him away with one swing of her staff, sending him flying. Enrique tried to help out, but was stopped by Jean on the spot.

He said, "All right, you want back into the navy? I'll soup you up like a fine car."

Enrique replied, "No thanks. I prefer to get muscle by the old-fashioned way!" and started to throw a punch. Jean blocked and the two started to fight. As the two fought, none would give in, and Enrique almost had the fight, but Jean stabbed him in the arm right in the heat of it, and Enrique had to give. It was then that Luffy saw it, and said, "I think it's time I join in! Gum Gum… BAZOOKA!" He blew Jean away with that attack.

Enrique saw it, and said, "Hey! Luffy! This is supposed to be my fight!"

"I know, but with you being injured, I think it's time I join in!" Luffy replied.

Enrique saw in the injured arm, and said, "All right!" He then stepped aside, and ran out.

Luffy stared down the officer, and said, "So, you're the one that's causing all this."

"Very perceptive, kid. But now, I'm gonna throw you into the brig!" Jean replied.

"We'll see who gets thrown." Luffy said, and primed himself to attack. Jean ran at Luffy, but Luffy dodged, and responded with an attack. "Gum Gum SPEAR!" However, Jean caught him, and spun him around. He tried to throw him out the window, but Luffy grabbed the ledge, and responded with a kick that Jean couldn't block. He then took out a gun, and started aiming at Luffy and firing at him. But the bullets didn't penetrate.

"You should know… BULLETS CAN'T STOP ME!" Luffy yelled as the bullets hit the wall of the office. Jean just threw away his gun, and went for a sword. He tried to slash at Luffy, but he dodged each slash. However, Jean caught Luffy with a punch, and Luffy was now at the mercy of the navy officer.

"You have any last words?" Jean asked.

"Yeah I do." Luffy answered as Enrique came back, and took the knife out of his arm, then using the other arm to get ready to throw it. "You're dead."

Jean just looked back, and the last thing he saw was a knife being thrown at his head, and it was a direct hit on his brain. He hit deadweight on the floor. Enrique just said, "You know, I never wanted to be a navy officer."

(DAYS LATER)

Luffy and the gang were getting ready to leave the town. Enrique was seeing them off. Luffy then asked the big question. "Hey! We could use somebody! Why don't you join us?"

Enrique said, "Thanks for the offer, Luffy, but no. I have a big dream. To be the best Wing Chun practioner this town has ever seen. Even better than my sifu."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye!" Luffy said.

"Yeah. Good luck finding the One Piece!" Enrique said, as the ship cast off. Sanji threw a rose over to Mariko, who was watching the ship leave.

"Well, I guess they're gone." Enrique said.

"But I still have you." Mariko replied, and kissed his cheek. She then left to go back to her restaurant, leaving Enrique to watch the sunset.

END

Well, what do y'all think? R&R! But, flames will be used to barbecue.


End file.
